User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Season 2 (Live-Action Revival)
This season will have 24 episodes. Synopsis TBA Confirmed new characters *Michael Jacobs/Count Jester (Josh Keaton): A purple anthropomorphic cat from Centium City, Michael Jacobs, known by his current alias Count Jester, gained super powers in an accident while attending Davenport University. Knowing that he can use these powers for the greater good, Count protects the city from supervillains and will eventually join the Elite Force. *Cypher the Bloody (Matt Letscher/Ross Douglas): a regular unnamed man who was given super intelligence, Cypher the Bloody is one of the most dangerous villains known to superhero kind. Armed with his wits and his group of villainous acolytes, Cypher's quest for absolute intelligence will be interrupted by the Elite Force. However, little does the team know that Cypher might have a connection to all their pasts... *Adrian Blonsky/Razor Claw (Marvin "Krondon" Jones III): The local leader of a futuristic crime gang, Adrian Blonsky gained the ability to create razor sharp claws right on his bare hands with any material around him, with more material being deadly than the last. Adrian is also a long-standing enemy of the superhero Optimo, in which Optimo has been keeping his son Alan Diaz a secret from the crime leader. Serving as a big ally to the dreaded Cypher the Bloody, Adrian will destroy anyone who dares to interfere with his business or his employees, such as Mort (John J. Joseph). *General Shot (Mick Wingert): a vigilante appearing in Centium City, General Shot is by far one of the deadliest adversaries the Elite Force will ever face when they are not busy fighting their main villains. However, unknown to them, General Shot is a former employee of Mighty Med Hospital before its destruction. After its destruction, General Shot got severely injured, in which he covered his entire body with futuristic armor while losing a ton of his sanity. *Count Venom (Todd Lasance): Ron was born into the shapeshifter family, and is the son of Rodissius. After losing his father, Ron nicknamed himself Count Venom and is one of the biggest crime lords in Centium City, and is also an associate of Adrian Blonsky. *Zekiel (Michael Dorn): a mysterious vigilante who has a mysterious past with one of the members of the Elite Force. He will appear in the season finale ending. *Megan Barlett/Overbringer (Dove Cameron or Emily Osment): TBA *Jason Rusch/Vortex (TBA): TBA *Tiffany Slayer/Codebreaker (Emily Bett Rickards): TBA *Jenny Todd/Knight of Valor (TBA): TBA *Jameson Darkbright/Downbringer (TBA): TBA *Ulysses Davidson/Terror (TBA): TBA *Karl Monroe/Vanquish (TBA): TBA *Nadro Gonspolez/The Mighty Bull (TBA): TBA *James Ticker/The Rustling Cowboy (TBA): TBA Confirmed plot points *Michael Joshua "Count Jester" Jacobs will join the cast as a series regular. He will make his first appearance in We Shall Rise Again. **He will be voiced and performance captured by Josh Keaton. *Cypher the Bloody will be the main antagonist of the season. He will be portrayed by Matt Letscher. **His disguised voice will be portrayed by Ross Douglas. *Razor Claw will be the secondary antagonist of the season, and will be a big ally to Cypher. He will be portrayed by Marvin "Krondon" Jones III. *Optimo, Horace Diaz, and Alan Diaz will return this season as recurring characters. *It is unknown if Paris Berelc will return as Skylar Storm due to the actress working on another show. **If she cannot appear, the plot line will have Skylar moved to Caldera to fight the opposition and she will be mentioned many times, especially by Oliver. **However, she might return in the season finale for the fight against Cypher. *Leo Dooley will return in some capacity this season once again as a main character. *Adam Davenport will make a guest appearance in some capacity this season. *Tasha Davenport might return this season, as well as Naomi Davenport. *Mr. Terror might return this season as a guest antagonist or a recurring antagonist. *A few villains will return this season that were established in both Lab Rats and Mighty Med. *The bionic academy might make an appearance this season. *General Shot will make a recurring appearance this season. His physical actor is unknown, but he will be voiced by Mick Wingert. *This season will have a darker tone than the previous seasons in the Elite Force Universe. *Bob, Spin, Taylor and Logan might make another appearance this season. *Marcus will be mentioned at times this season. *There will be a Count-centered episode this season. **It will be a one hour special. *Davenport University will make recurring appearances this season. **Davenport University is where Count got his powers during an accident in 2016 during the events of Season 1. However, it might have happened before Lab Rats: Elite Force. Episodes Confirmed Episodes with an Air Date TBA Episodes with No Known Air Date #We Shall Rise Again, Part 1 (201) #We Shall Rise Again, Part 2 (202) #Alliance (203) #The Night of Terror (204) #The Wild West (205) #Razor Claw (206) #Their Greatest Foe (207) #Beware the Mighty Bull! (208) #Stranded! Part 1 (209) (Count-centered episode) #Stranded! Part 2 (210) (Count-centered episode) #Bringing Down the House (211) #Thunderstorm (212) #Venom (213) #Night of the Claw, Part 1 (214) #Night of the Claw, Part 2 (215) #Vanquished (216) #Medieval Times (217) #True Colors (218) #The Return of Mr. Terror (219) #He Shall Rise Again (220) #Shattered Pasts, Part 1 (221) #Shattered Pasts, Part 2 (222) #Battle of the Smartest Minds Alive, Part 1 (223) #Battle of the Smartest Minds Alive, Part 2 (224) Cast Main Cast *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Josh Keaton as Michael Jacobs/Count Jester (voice/performance capture) *Matt Letscher as TBA/Cypher the Bloody **Ross Douglas as Cypher the Bloody (voice) *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Adrian Blonsky/Razor Claw *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz and Hapax the Elder *Mike Beaver as Nelson Gonzalez/Optimo *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz/Caduceo *TBA as General Shot **Mick Wingert as General Shot (voice) *Booboo Stewart and Ryan Potter as Roman & Riker *Eric Steinberg as Rodissius *Fivel Stewart as Reese *Todd Lasance as Ron/Count Venom *James Ryen as Leslie/Megahertz *Randy and Jason Sklar as Wallace and Clyde *John J. Joseph as Mort *Josh Gad as Bosco *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Emily Bett Rickards as Tiffany Slayer/Codebreaker Guest Cast *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Jamie Denbo as Bridget/Mr. Terror *Damion Poitier as The Incapacitator *David Mattey as Slaughter Master *Marcus Gimatti as Sonic Shriek *Scott Connors as Soul Slayer *Debby Ryan as Jade/Remix *TBA as Jason Rusch/Vortex *TBA as Jenny Todd/Knight of Valor *TBA as Jameson Darkbright/Downbringer *Dove Cameron OR Emily Osment as Megan Barlett/Overbringer *TBA as Ulysses Davidson/Terror *TBA as Karl Monroe/Vanquish *TBA as Nadro Gonspolez/The Mighty Bull *TBA as James Ticker/The Rustling Cowboy Mentioned Cast *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport *Morgan Benoit/David Sobolov as The Annihilator *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Derek Mears as Catastrophe *Unknown as Dr. Wrath Trivia *Unlike the previous seasons in the Elite Force Universe, each episode will be about 44 minutes long. Category:Blog posts